Don't Back Down
by TheyAllStartOutOrdinary
Summary: Mogan - an incredibly short 16-year-old teen is half Moogle half Human. When the endangered species is now thought to be extinct thanks to the empire. Mogan is left as the last Moogle alive. Now, she journey's with Noctis, Prompto, Gladio and Ignis with her own goal besides reclaiming the throne: restoring the Moogle race. OC Insert.
1. The Pipsqueak

" Maybe we should stock up on some potions and stuff," Prompto suggested as the four brothers got out of the car. Noctis smiled cockily.

" Good idea, you're actually being helpful for a change." He told Prompto, Prompto seeming a bit hurt by the comment.

" For a change?! What's that supposed to mean?!" He asked accusingly. Ignis sighed as he straightened his glasses.

" Sadly, our funds won't cover enough potions to continue farther. We have enough for one more job." Ignis told the group, Gladio nodding.

" Then it's settled," He told them. " We're just gonna have to use those on a bounty and use the reward for more than we have." Prompto grinned wildly.

" And if we can score enough, maybe we'll have enough for an actual bed!" He bounced up to Noct, grinning at him " What do you say, Noct? Do you think we can sleep in a Motel tonight?" Noctis hummed in response.

" Well see how much leftover gil we have left, then decide," Noctis told the blonde, Prompto seeming satisfied with the response. The four walked into the Crows Nest only to find a crazy situation forced upon them.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M TOO YOUNG?!" A rather short, tiny girl squeaked with her helium-pitched voice. She crossed her arms as she puffed out her cheeks in anger, her cheeks turning red. Noctis was about to move in when Ignis stopped him. Lesson 1: Always gather Intel on the situation.

She had brown eyes along with dark brown hair with peach colored highlights that reached down to her waist. She had lightly tan skin and a skinny body. She wore a red shirt and a black leather jacket, along with a black beanie and black fingerless gloves. She was wearing light brown glasses, her eyesight must be bad. She had a black skirt that reached just above her knees and black leather boots that reached just bellow her knees. Her image almost seemed wintry, something that piped Noctis's interest. It was the middle of summer after all, wasn't she hot?

A man with an apron stared down at her. " You have to be 16 to participate in bounties. Come back when your older." He told her, the girl boiling with anger. She, however, kept her cool and forced a smile.

" Sir..." She said slowly and dangerously. " I am 16... I have my I.D right here..." She motioned to the said I.D, the man. He did not seem satisfied.

" That must be a fake. Your way too much of a shrimp to be 16." That's what made her snap. She leaped on the counter, preparing to tackle the man to the floor.

That's when Gladio held her back. The girl's eyes widened as she looked at him. He had absolutely no shirt on, just a jacket. He also wore black pants and black shoes, his black hair tied back. Behind him, came three others, one with black hair and the other two blondes.

" S-sorry." The girl bowed her head at the man, the man scratching his head. The musclier man helped the girl to the ground.

" Mind telling us what's going on here?" The black haired man with fewer muscles, as he raised his eyebrow.

" That man won't give me the job I want." The girl huffed as she crossed her arms. " I need the money, and I'm legally qualified."

" Legally?" The man hummed. " Looks to me you have an illegal I.D card."

" Look, I'll just get you the job then." The black haired man told the girl. " You complete it, give it to me and I'll give you the money. Easy." The girl raised an eyebrow.

" What's the catch?" She asked him, the man sighed as he crossed his arms.

" The catch is that you have to tell me your name." He told her. " Mine's Noctis Lucis Caelum. The musclier one is Gladio, the blonde over there is Prompto and the one with glasses is Ignis."

" Mines Mogan..." The girl squeaked quietly. Noctis nodded, seeming satisfied. He pointed to the choices on the diner's menu. There was a page specific for bounties someone could take part in.

" I already know which one I want," Mogan told Noctis. She motioned outside - midnight was approaching quickly. " It's getting dark out so I'll pick a night one. The lowest night one is a level 25. Should be good enough for me." Mogan told him, Prompto giving her a look.

" What level are you?" Prompto asked her, Mogan shrugging.

In the world of this Fanfiction, high-class hunters judge the monsters on a scale of 1 to 99 based on how strong they are. Each hunter starts at level one, but as they defeat more and more monsters, they begin to have enough experience to level up. This system was created so fewer deaths would occur for the hunters. Most hunters don't battle monsters above their level, however, some do to gain experience quicker than usual.

" Level 17, but I have enough potions and stuff to survive." The four gave Mogan a baffled look but said nothing on the matter.

" Look, I'll be fine. Sure my bounty class is level one and I'm only a level 17, but I'm a high-class mage. Most people of my blood are." Mogan explained, the chef nodding as he took out the flyer.

" There's no rule against someone quantifiable to get the quest for you, so I can't stop you. Just stay safe, and avoid the Daemons." The chef told Mogan, Mogan grinning at him.

" Got it." She told him before taking the flyer and exited the diner. She felt perfectly fine until she reached outside the diner.

She hummed in happiness. " Gil, gil, gil, oh yes beautiful gil, I most certainly am not afraid of the dark oh no I am not." She took out the map and studied it.

" Okay, were supposed to be arriving at the spot shortly, just outside a cave..." She continued to hum as she reached the spot. As soon as she did so, four little goblins sprouted to life and grinned wickedly at her.

" Alright! Just defeat these little guys and get my cash!" That's when a thought hit her. " Wait... weren't there supposed to be six of you?"

In the bushes, two crept up from behind her. Mogan's eyes widened as she turned around, but it was too late. Those little bastards pounced on top of her and took her tumbling to the ground.

" Nrg... Get off of me!" Mogan cried as she squirmed, wrenching the little guy's claws off of her. The other four lunged, stealing her potions and ethers.

" Hey! Give em back!" Mogan clawed at the dirt, trying to pull herself toward the Goblin. However, the Goblin just hissed and looked at her in interest. It was then, that Mose felt quite distraught. The Goblin grabbed her glasses, snatching them off her face. Mogan winced, the enemies hands too close to her face for comfort.

The Goblin put on the glasses and cackled loudly, as he ran into the cave, the other Goblin's following. Mogan stumbled to her feet and ran toward the cave.

" Get back here!" She screamed. God, the world was so blurry. If she went inside, she would probably never find her way back out.

That's when the sound of a chainsaw pierced her ears.

" ...That's not a sound a little goblin's supposed to make..." She squeaked as she looked at the figure's giant size. An Iron Gate. Mogan knew this daemon based on the sound it was making.

" N-nice monster..." She stuttered nervously. The monster roared as it charged at her, raising its sword as Mogan squinted her eyes.

 _How far away is the sword? How big is it? Should I jump left or right?_ That's when the sword dug deep into her left leg.

 _...Crap_

 ** _Review, Like and Follow if you want me to continue this! ~TASOO_**


	2. The Saviors

_**TASOO: Thank you so much for your support! Now on to chapter 2!  
**_

" Ugh... what's taking her so long?" Noctis groaned as he slammed his fist against the counter. They had already taken apart of a job themselves and emerged victoriously. But the girl known as Mogan hadn't returned yet within the hour, the party of four began to grow nervous.

" You don't think something happened to her, do you?" Prompto asked Noctis, Ignis putting a hand to his chin.

" It is a possibility." He considered. The four began to grow uneasy.

" Maybe you boys should go check on her." The man in the apron told them as he took out a map. " I marked where her quest is here."

" Thanks," Noctis told the man before running out the door. " It's not too far away, we should make it there in a few minutes if we run."

Indeed it only took a few minutes. The boys spent no time in walking, only slowing down a little when one of them got tired. But other than that, they ran as fast as they could. Once they got there, they were faced with the most sickening of scenes.

The first thing the four noticed was a battered up jacket and beanie laying on the ground a few feet of the Iron Gate. As for what the Iron Gate was holding...

Who... no... What was she?

The girl known as Mogan was being held in the air by the beasts giant hands, he wasn't gripping her neck or face. No, it was what was on top of her head that was in his grasp... A giant pom?!

" What are those?!" Prompto pointed to a pair of dark purple wings on the girl's back.

" Her condition is irrelevant. What matters is we secure her safely and vanquish the foe." Ignis told the group.

Gladio charged, bracing his sword as he swung at one of the legs, the daemon roaring furiously as it lost its grip on unconscious Mogan. Thinking quickly, Noctis summoned his sword and flung it at Mogan, warping toward her as he caught her before warping toward the ground.

" Prompto, Ignis! Guard her!" Noctis ordered before summoning an axe and lunged into battle.

" On it!" Ignis replied just as Prompto yelled. " Okay!" The two then ran toward Mogan and began to fight off any other daemons that crossed their path, using their guns and knives to keep them a safe distance away.

That's when Mogan began to cough up blood. " Prompto! Don't just stand there, give her a potion!" Ignis ordered.

Prompto said nothing, just quickly shuffled through his bag and took out a potion, crushing the bottle as he sprinkled the mist around her body.

" What will a potion do if her leg is gone?" Prompto asked Ignis, motioning to the injury.

Mogan tried to ignore them, focusing her attention on Noctis and Gladio. They were so fast, even if their weapons were heavy and bulky.

" It will close up the wound quicker, and reduce the bleeding. We can't have her bleed to death, well loose her." Ignis explained, Prompto nodding.

Noctis stepped out of the way of the Iron Gate's attacks like it was nothing before warp striking to his head and digging his sword into his skull. Gladio hit the Iron Gate's feet quickly as Noctis drove the sword in a line down the monster, splitting him in half, Gladio knocking him off balance by hitting him with his sword. Soon, the monster collapsed to the ground.

" Looks like Noctis and Gladio are done!" Prompto announced as the two regrouped with them. Noctis knelt before Mogan.

" What's her condition?" Noctis asked Ignis. Ignis sighed. Mogan gripped the grass with fear.

" Excessive blood loss. She'll be delirious for at least the rest of the day and is bound to pass out. Her loss of a leg is also something to note."

" You think Cindy might be able to help?" Promto asked the two, Gladio thinking.

" Maybe. She does have experience in metals since she's a car mechanic. With some research, she may be able to make a prosthetic leg with some left over parts." Gladio told the group.

" Then it's settled." Noctis picked up Mogan bridal style as he carried her in the direction of the outpost. " Well just take her there."

Mogan breathed a sigh of relief as she felt the potion kick in. Her leg still hurt like hell, but she tried to not think about it. Instead, she put a hand on Noctis's chest, feeling his heartbeat. After hearing it for a while, she closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep, the last thing she could hear was the car engine starting and the tires squealing as they sped off, onto the road.

 ** _Review, Like and Follow if you want me to continue this! ~TASOO_**


	3. The Mechanic

_**TASOO: Whaaaat?! Chapter 3 so early?! We'll I decided to hurry up and finish it and get it posted since it's starting to get noticed. This is what reviews do guys! Make me update faster!  
**_

Mogan bolted up, off of a makeshift mattress as sweat dripped off her forehead.

" Whoa, whoa, easy girl." A blonde walked up to Mogan, concern in her eyes. " W-who are you...?" Mogan asked, panic in her voice. The blonde smiled at her.

" The name's Cindy. Your Mogan, right?" She told her, Mogan grabbing her head with a groan. " Poor girl, you should be feeling the effects of the sleep spell right about now." Mogan raised an eyebrow. Sleep spell?

" The boys cast one on you, to make sure you were in the least bit of pain," Cindy explained. " They were feeling mighty guilty when they came with you, saying it was all their faults that you were even in this kind of situation." Mogan's heart gave a painful thud.

" Except it wasn't their fault, it was mine," Mogan mumbled as Cindy turned and began looking for something.

" It was neither of yall faults. I tried to have the boys understand, but they wouldn't. Ah ha!" She called out as she grabbed the wrench she must have been looking for.

" Now let's see that leg of yours," Cindy told her as she knelt before Mogan, Mogan scooting close to her as she took off the blanket.

Mogan had expected something much worse than what she saw. In replacement of her leg, was a metal one. It looked almost identical to her old leg, despite the metallic color and the cold feeling of metal.

" I don't have the kind of equipment to connect your nerves to the leg, so you're gonna be disabled until I can find something like that," Cindy explained. Mogan gave Cindy a weird look.

" Can't I just hover above the ground?" Mogan asked, Cindy raising an eyebrow.

" We'll maybe if you used a gravity spell... but you can't use it forever..." Cindy thought slowly.

" No, no no." Mogan raised her hands in front of her face. " I mean, with my wings." Cindy's face lit up.

" Oh! So that's what those boys meant when they said you were different." Cindy thought aloud, Mogan nodding as she took off her beanie and jacket. The boys must have put them back on her before they left.

" My father was a Moogle so I inherited his wings and pom pom," Mogan explained, Cindy making a silent " Ohhhhhh." She focused her attention on Mogan's leg, tightening the bolts needed.

" By the way, where are the guys?" Mogan asked, glancing around the room. Cindy's fast handiwork slowed. Mogan couldn't see her face, yet she could a small sense of sadness.

" They went to Crown City, said they needed to investigate somethin'," Cindy told her slowly and quietly. The room fell silent.

" Do you know what they needed to investigate?" Mogan asked once Cindy got back up and put the wrench away. Cindy nodded.

" I suppose you haven't been keeping up with the news lately. They say that King Regis, Noctis's father, is dead." Cindy explained. Mogan froze.

" D-dead...? How?" Mogan asked, her eyes widening. Cindy just shrugged.

" Dunno. All I know is that it has something to do with the empire. That's why the boys went to go investigate." Mogan sighed, as she closed her eyes. She concentrated on flapping her wings as she hovered above the ground.

" I'm gonna catch up with them," Mogan called out to her as she grabbed a pair of scissors and cut holes in her jacket. She slipped it on, as her wings flapped outside the holes. She put on her beanie as Cindy raised an eyebrow at her.

" You sure you'll be okay? You just suffered from a pretty big injury the other day. Maybe you should take a bit to recover." Mogan shook her head.

" If I wait, I won't know their location. I need to go there now before they leave. Cindy sighed as she crossed her arms.

" Well, alright then. I can't stop you. Just promise me you visit Hammerhead from time to time and let me upgrade your leg." Cindy told her as Mogan nodded.

" Alright, see ya!" Mogan waved at her as she flew outside the garage. Cindy waved back and smiled until the two could no longer see each other.

" O-kay then. So... how do I get to the crown city?" Mogan thought to herself as she tapped her chin with her thumb.

" I'm sure it's a long way from here so walking is not an option..." That's when she heard the clucking of a Chocobo.

" Whoa! Just my luck!" Mogan ran toward the Chocobo. " A wild Chocobo, that thing auto take me there!" That's when the Chocobo gave a yell of fear and jabbed his foot in her chest, moving her back.

" Oof... Hey!" Mogan got back up as she gave the Chocobo a cold look. " So not cool!" Mogan told the bird as it seemed to be laughing.

" Oh, I get it!" The Chocobo stopped as it raised an eyebrow at her. " You think I'm too much of a shrimp to ride you, huh Kupo?!" For some reason, Mogan felt a little relaxed saying Kupo. She had been hiding her use of the word for quite a while.

The Chocobo gave her a baffled look as if he couldn't believe what she was saying. Mogan's cheeks turned red.

" I bet you think someone this short can't even ride you, huh?! Well, I'll show you!" That's when Mogan jumped on top of the Chocobo, much to his charge in. He bucked up and down

He bucked up and down, trying to fling Mogan off as she gritted her teeth. " I won't let go until you take me to Crown City!" The Chocobo stopped and turned its neck, giving her a look as if saying " That's all?" Mogan's eye's brightened.

" You mean you'll take me there?" Mogan asked the bird, the bird nodding.

" Horray! And step on it, please Kupo?" Mogan asked the yellow Chocobo, the bird nodding as Mogan leaned forward and clutched the bird's neck.

" Onto Crown City!" Mogan pointed forward as the Chocobo gave a cry and ran forward as fast as it could go. She could so do this, what was the worst that could happen?

 ** _Review, Like and Follow if you want me to continue this! ~TASOO_**


	4. The Realization

_**TASOO: Chapter 4, here we go! We should be starting to get into the main story so I must warn you, in the end of this story there will be spoilers as this is an OC insert. Just read up to what you know and you should be fine.  
**_

" Whoa!" Mogan cried as the Chocobo took a direct stop. Mogan gazed at the point in front of her.

" An inspection point, no way they would have been able to cross that or be dumb enough to try..." Mogan mumbled to herself as she watched the hundreds of MT march throughout the outskirts of Insomnia.

The bird clucked as he nudged his head toward the direction of the hill. Mogan's eyes grew wide. " Noctis's car! Good call, Kupo!" Mogan smiled as the Chocobo climbed the hill and stood next to the car.

" Oh, I get it." Mogan looked at the Chocobo sadly as she slid off of it. " You're too scared to go any farther." Mogan tried to put on a smile. " That's fine!

Mogan tried to put on a smile. " That's fine! Thanks for your help!" The Chocobo clucked happily as it nudged her. It then proceeded in shuffling through its feathers as it pulled out a card. Mogan took it and read it carefully.

" Wiz's... Chocobo Post? Is this where you live?" The Chocobo nodded as it clucked happily. Mogan smiled at him.

" Alright then! I'll be sure to visit you soon then, as soon as all of this is cleared up." The Chocobo nodded, before turning around and returning to his home.

" Okay, let's go," Mogan mumbled to herself. However, as soon as the words left her mouth, her she slammed face first into a wall.

" Ow..." She moaned, clutching her nose with her hand. " Ugh, I guess that clear vision spell wore off..." She mumbled, spreading her arms out as she spread her arms out, looking for the boys the best she could.

" Maybe I should have gone back in that cave to get my glasses back first..." But there was no turning back. The Chocobo was gone, so there was no turning back.

And a corner she turned, then she climbed some stairs, then turned another corner, then climbed some rubble.

" Thank Kupo this is a straight road." She mumbled to herself. Who knows how long it would have taken her if she had to choose a left or a right path?

" Wait a minute..." She said aloud, feeling the grass brush her legs. " This is the hill! They must be here!" Mogan ran forward to see none other than the boys.

"...The news just told me I'm dead, along with my father and Luna." Noctis demanded on the phone just as Mogan approached them slowly. Mogan wasn't sure what the person on the phone said back, but whatever it was brought shock to Noctis.

" ...Right." He replied to the phone after the shock had faded. He quietly hung up, and let his hand drop.

" What did the marshal... Have to say?" Ignis asked Noctis, as Noctis sighed.

" Said he'd be in Hammerhead." Noctis told him slowly. Mogan almost hissed under her teeth. All this work for getting over here for nothing?! Now she has to go back?!

" And the king?" Gladio asked Noctis. The fact that Noctis said nothing was enough said. Mogan sighed, about to step in and be there for Noct when-

" Kupooooo!" Mogan screamed as she tripped over a loose rock and fell face first in the mud. The four turned around in shock, about to summon their weapons when Mogan held her hands over her face.

" Wait wait WAIT! It's me!" Mogan squeaked at the baffled gang. They couldn't believe their eyes.

" Mogan...?" Gladio asked Noctis didn't say a word, just kept his gaze averted to the ground.

" What are you doing here?" Prompto asked, Mogan sighing.

" Well, I was trying to follow you, but I guess if I stayed put, you would have come right back to me." Mogan huffed, crossing her arms. " Ugh, it's way to blurry to see where I'm going..."

" Here," Ignis told her, giving her an oddly familiar object.

" My glasses! How'd you get em', Kupo?" Mogan asked the group, Prompto scratching the back of his neck.

" Ah, you know. We finished the bounty for you and found your glasses, but we forgot to give them back until we were already on the road." Mogan grinned at him as she put them on her face. The world was a whole lot clearer now.

" What about my potions and ethers?" Mogan asked. Gladio chucked.

" Yours were already smashed when we got there, they stole some of ours too." Mogan's eyes widened.

" They destroyed them?!" Mogan said, shocked. " They didn't even use them, they just wasted them?!" Ignis sighed.

" I don't think they knew how to use them," Ignis told Mogan, she herself sighing as she stood up, entangling her hands behind her back.

" So uh, I would totally be able to cover my ride back but uh - my ride kinda left me and so..." Her voice trailed off at the pathetic excuse.

" Enough said, I'll drive you," Ignis told her, putting a hand on her shoulder. " Noct, shall we set out?" He asked him, the boy nodding. He didn't say a word, he didn't even look at Mogan. He just brushed passed her led the group to the car.

 ** _Review, Favorite and Follow if you want me to continue this! ~TASOO_**


	5. The New Recruit

_**TASOO: Chapter 5, Guys I'm so sorry with the lack in editing this story's got. Reading back through it, I'm finding tons of grammer and spelling mistakes, I'll have them fixed before I post the next chapter. Merry Christmas!  
**_

" Don't suppose the Crownsgaurd is still active." Gladio decided to pick up a conversation due to the silent presence in the car. Ignis was driving, Prompto in the passenger side with Gladio and Noctis in the back, Mogan riding in the middle.

" Wouldn't count on it, not with the Marshal out here," Ignis told him, doubt in his words. Prompto sighed as he looked out the window.

" I wonder how are in the city..." He wondered aloud. Mogan looked at him sadly.

" Probably pretty chaotic... Hopefully, the people are safe." Mogan said hopefully, Ignis nodding his head.

" There should be reports before long." He told the group. Gladio seeming to consider the idea.

" Yeah, something this big can't just go unnoticed." He told them hopefully, Mogan nodding eagerly. She looked over to Prompto, who was staring at his hands.

" And what about us, what will we do?" Prompto asked, looking back at Gladio.

" We make for Hammerhead now, and find out the rest later," Gladio told him, Prompto nodding.

" We never spoke of your condition, Mogan." Ignis told Mogan, Mogan looking at him curiously.

" What do you mean?" She asked, Gladio elbowing her.

" Well for starters you never told us you were half human, half extinct animal." He joked, Mogan shrugging.

" Moogles aren't extinct, we just don't deal with humans anymore. They used to mess with our pom poms too much." She told him, Prompto looking back at her.

" Moogles hate it when people touch their pom poms?" Prompto asked, Mogan nodding.

" Yeah, we hate it. So don't you even think about touching mine." She shot him a hard look.

" Aw man, but it looks so fluffy!" Prompto complained, Mogan glaring at him.

" Prompto I swear if you call me-"

" I know I know, I get it." Prompto lifted his hands in defeat, Mogan sighing as she crossed her arms.

" Got a message from my sister: She's with refugees bound for Lestalum." Gladio told them, Mogan grateful for changing the subject.

" Well, at least Iris is okay," Prompto told him with a sigh.

" Yeah, Doesn't sound like everyone else was so lucky, though," Gladio told them, Mogan looked eagerly at him.

" You have a sister?" Mogan asked him, Gladio nodding with a smile.

" Yeah, she's as hard as nails. You'd be wise not to mess with her." He told her, Mogan's eyes widened. " I think she's about the same age as you."

" Cool, I wonder if I'll get to meet her someday." Mogan wondered, aloud.

" I'm sure you will, someday." He told her, Mogan grinning from ear to ear.

" We'd best make haste. Noct won't be dead forever." Ignis told them, Prompto nodding.

" No going back guys-only way's forward." He told them just as they pulled into the outpost. Noct gritted his teeth as he balled his fist.

" Right." He hissed as everyone got out of the car, Noct slamming his door a little harder than the rest of us.

" Hey." Gladio greeted Cindy. Cindy nodded sadly at him.

" Glad y'all made it." Cindy greeted. " No weather for driving, that's for sure." She gave a sad smile toward Mogan, who waved quietly back, Prompto laughing half-heartedly.

" Our thanks," Ignis told her, putting a hand over his heart.

" Where's Cor?" Noctis asked, eager to see him. Cindy sighed.

" Left to see to business, and left y'all a message with Paw-paw." She told him. " Boss ain't sat still one second since he heard y'all were comin'."

" Where is he?" Mogan asked, Cindy looking over at the garage.

" Over in the garage." She answered, the four already making their way over there. Mogan followed slower than the rest, bringing up the rear.

" There you boys are." Cid greeted before giving a curt nod to Mogan. " And girl." Mogan stood up straighter.

" Y-yes sir!" Mogan greeted him as well, Prompto and Gladio snickering behind her. Mogan shot the two a glare.

" Hard to believe they've been after the Crystal and the king's ring all along..." Cid hummed, interrupting the charade that was about to take place. Ignis nodded his head.

" So all talk of peace was merely a pretext," Ignis said before putting a hand to his head. Prompto and Gladio shook their heads.

" They played my father like a fool..." Noctis said aloud, Cid shook his head.

" Don't kid yourself," Cid told him before grabbing his wrench. " Reggie wasn't born yesterday. Lucis got delt a losing hand, and your old man played it the best he could. He saw this comin' a mile away, and he wasn't gonna go down without a fight." Cid explained, Noctis gasping as he looked up at him.

Mogan couldn't help but stare at Cid. He spoke as if he knew King Regis. " In the end, though... well, it just wasn't enough." He told Noctis.

Cid sighed as the whole group fell silent. He put back his wrench and looked at Noctis. " You need something else, you talk to Cor." He told him. " I can't even remember the last time I saw Reggie, feels like a life time ago." He said before walking out.

Mogan couldn't help but look at the picture next to the wrench. It was of a group of four friends, King Regis and Cid were two of them there. The boys glanced at the picture before heading out.

" Cor left a message, said he'll wait for ya in the tombs," Cid told them as they left the garage. " There to the northwest of here, just a short way past the outpost. Find that first." He explained.

Mogan looked at the four in fear. " Your seriously gonna go to a royal tomb? Why?"

" Because the marshal commanded us to, that's why," Gladio told her, as he put ten gil in the gas pump, before taking the nozzel and beginning to fill the Regalia.

Mogan began to smile. " Awesome! Count me in, I've never seen a tomb before!" Prompto grinned too.

" I know, right?" He told her. " Awesome place for pictures." Noctis's hand clenched into a fist.

" This isn't a game." He told them with clenched teeth. " I don't remember us inviting you along." Mogan's eyes grew wide, as she dropped her head a little.

" O-oh... Right... I get it... A royal tomb isn't really a place for commoners like me, huh?" She said a little slowly, Prompto shooting Noct a glare.

" C'mon Noct. A royal tomb isn't even dangerous! She can come, can't she?" Prompto asked, Noctis shooting him a look.

" We have time to babysit." He objected, Mogan puffing out her cheeks in anger.

" Excuse me? I can protect myself." She told him, Noctis grabbing his head.

" Yeah, great demonstration on that iron gate before, look where it got you." He told her, motioning to the prosthetic leg.

Mogan opened her mouth but then closed it again. He did have a point there, but there was something she was missing. " But you had a friend helping you, Gladio! I was on my own against that thing." Noctis grit his teeth, seeming at lost for words.

" I'm also an experienced mage, I told you that before. My healing magic is better than anyone else's and I have the highest resistance against MP status, so I can perform powerful spells easily." Mogan told him as she crossed her arms.

" If you don't take me then I'll- I'll switch your left and right eyes or something!" She told him. God she was nervous, who knew having an argument with the prince would be so stressful?

Noctis gave her a steady look before his lips broke into a small, cheeky grin. " Oh, you can, can you?" Mogan's shoulder's tensed. " Fine, then I would like to see you try."

Mogan looked at him in disbelief. " Wait... so that means I can...?" Noctis nodded, Mogan breaking into a grin.

" Sure, whatever. But the second your a burden," He jabbed his finger in the direction of the garage. " You're back here, got it?" Mogan nodded wildly.

" Sure thing, it's a deal!" She told him, leaping over the door and into the middle of the car. " Let's go!"

The car engine turned on as the car sped out of the Hammerhead parking lot, however this time, Mogan wasn't in the car because of some injury, she was in the car because she was a valid member of the team.

 ** _Review, Favorite and Follow if you want me to continue this! ~TASOO_**


	6. The Secret

_**TASOO: Chapter 6, let's go!  
**_

" Noct, weren't you supposed to turn back there...?" Gladio asked as Mogan gripped the seats hard as she could. It was Noctis in the driver seat, Ignis in the passenger with Prompto, Gladio and Mogan in the back, Mogan in the middle.

" Crap," Noct muttered before making a reckless u-turn, causing Mogan to squeak.

" Is he always like this?!" Mogan asked Prompto who shrugged.

" Everyone's gotta learn how to drive at some point. Noct however... He's just a slow learner." Ignis told Mogan as she grabbed the seat and peered over at the speedometer.

" Noctis..." Mogan looked at him in fear. " Please tell me that 80 miles an hour is safe..." Mogan never rode in a car, so who was to tell her how fast that was, or what was a normal speed?

" Let's just say this is a 40 mile an hour road..." Ignis sighed. " Noct, just slow down already." Noctis groaned.

" We were supposed to meet Cor a half hour ago! Its Prompto's fault for stopping for food!" Noctis objected, Mogan sighing.

" I was hungry! I can't have my stomach growing in the presence of someone as high class as Cor!" Prompto objected, Noctis shooting him a glare.

" Noct! Eyes on the road! We'll kill Prompto later." Gladio ordered the boy, Noctis rolling his eyes.

" Fine." He conceded, increasing the gas to 90 miles an hour. Mogan sweatdropped when the speedometer showed 100.

" Noct, in case you haven't noticed, this car is a convertible without seatbelts. The last hope we have for the throne CAN'T BE DEAD!" Mogan reached over from the back seat and hit Noctis on the back of the head. " Use your brain!" Noctis glared at her.

" Don't mess with the driver." He ordered her. Mogan returning the glare.

" And you so deserve the name driver," Mogan replied sarcastically. Noct then turned his head, looking straight back at her.

" Okay, then don't mess with the person that let you come. We can always drop you off right here if you want." Noct threatened. Prompto shook Noct's shoulder.

" Hey um, sorry to interrupt but TURN!" He pointed, Noctis whipping his head back as he gritted his teeth, turning the wheel in a forceful mode.

The car stayed on the road by inches, the turn too close to the telephone pole for comfort. Mogan gripped the back of the seat as the car swerved side to side, Mogan deciding to grab Gladio's arm for comfort.

The car stopped so hard, so directly, that Mogan lost her grip on Gladio's arm, her whole body flying out of the car as she screamed, quickly flapping her wings as she hovered above the ground. She puffed out her cheeks as she stormed up to the boy.

" Maybe you could have told me before you slam on the breaks?" Mogan asked, crossing her arms. " Hey!" Mogan yelped just as Noctis opened the car door in her face, Mogan slamming it shut just as Noctis began to walk away.

Mogan's eyes widened a fraction when she saw Noctis's eyes. They looked red and puffy. " Hey, are you okay, you look like you were crying." Noctis gave Mogan a hard look just as the rest got out of the car.

" I'm fine," He snapped as he walked off, Mogan rubbing the back of her neck.

" You just have to give him some time," Gladio told Mogan as he put a hand on her shoulder. Mogan nodded.

" Out of all of us, the death of King Regis must have affected him the most," Ignis told her. Mogan looked at Noctis's back with a smile.

" He reminds me of someone I know, Noctis will be fine." Mogan conceded as she walked away, following Noctis to an oddly shaped rock.

" Lepillieth... Haven. A campground?" Mogan hummed as Noctis nodded.

" Yeah, hope you don't mind sleeping on the ground cause we tend to do it a lot." He explained. Mogan's shoulders sagged with relief. He seemed to calm down a bit, which seemed like a good sign.

" What about the marshal? Shouldn't we be hurrying up over there?" Mogan asked, Noctis shaking his head.

" The sun's already gone down, he would have left to find a place to sleep for the night," Noctis assured, Mogan nodding.

" That's fine, but won't the daemons attack us? I mean, it is pretty dark here." Prompto shook his head as he, Ignis and Gladio walked up behind her.

" Nah, we have a few lights and a fire in the middle. It'll be too bright for them to come near us." Prompto assured.

Noctis summoned a few fold up chairs and a tent out of his arsenal as he begun to set everything up. Ignis opened his cookbook as Gladio took some matches out of his bag and begun lighting the fire, Prompto taking some pictures of the whole scene. Mogan shifted uncomfortably. It appeared everyone had their own job to do, so who was she to mess with their order? Prompto seemed to notice her uneasiness and decided to give her his camera.

" Have you ever used one before?" He asked her, Mogan taken aback by the sudden approach. Prompto loved his camera-like _loved_ it. He never let anyone use it, so why was he letting her? Instead of asking, Mogan just shook her head.

" Well, this button takes the picture, and you turn this dial to change the different fonts and you use these two to zoom in and out." He told her. " Oh and this one decides if you want the flash or not. Since the campfire's lit, it will give off a cool glow so let's keep the flash off." He smiled at her as he flashed a thumbs up. " Let's see you try!" Mogan nodded as she lifted the camera.

Jeeze, why was she so nervous? It was just a picture. A picture being graded on by the best of all picture taker's that was standing right next to her!

 _'Guess I should just wing it? After all, I've never held a camera in my life before.'_ Mogan thought as she closed her eyes and clicked the button.

" Hey, not bad!" Mogan opened her eyes to look at the photo. Sure, it wasn't as good as Prompto's but it was decent. It was a picture of Ignis, just as he was flipping a piece of meat in the skillet. His hand movements were blurry as well as the skillet and meat itself, but it still looked okay, as if he was going really fast or something...

Of course, Prompto being Prompto, he just had to show it off, showing the whole group and announcing what a great picture taker Mogan was. Mogan sighed as she, half embarrassed, took her seat on the top of a cooler the boys taking the fold up chairs.

" Dinner's served," Ignis announced as he brought a Grilled Wild Trevally, grinning triumphantly at his masterpiece.

" Whoa." Mogan gasped as she looked at the piece of meat. It honestly looked like something that just came out of a five-star restaurant. Well, he did serve for royalty...

" Here," Noct told her, breaking her out of her thoughts as he handed her a plate of meat. Mogan took it gratefully as she carefully watched them eat.

She wasn't sure if there was a specific way to eat properly. It looked like there wasn't a problem, though. Ignis ate the fanciest, using more than one fork and raising his pinkie when he drank. Kind of made sense, since he was royalty. Gladio was a freakin' animal. He ate like there was no tomorrow, tearing the meat with his mouth. Prompto ate pretty normally, not as messy as Gladio but certainly not as fancy as Ignis. Noctis was kinda in the middle of Prompto and Ignis, not too fancy but still not an animal.

Mogan sighed. Why was she even worried about this? They all had their own styles of eating, so why didn't she just eat like a normal human being?

" What's wrong, Mogan? Eat up." Gladio told her, breaking her out of her thoughts. Mogan nodded and looked at back at her meat. Meat... Mogan's eyes widened a fraction.

" I-I'm a vegetarian..." Mogan whispered. How could she forget? She hated meat, after all, Moogles loved animals! For all she knew, this was one of her best friends!

" Huh? Did you say something?" Prompto asked Mogan who looked a little pale. " Are you okay, Mogan? You look like you might be sick." Mogan snapped her eyes back at the group, them looking at her in concern. Mogan smiled at them and nodded.

" Of course I'm fine! Man, this looks good." She said as she cut up a piece and shoved it in her mouth, much to her stomach's dismay.

 _' Sorry, daddy.'_ Mogan thought with a half disappointed, half disgusted look on her face. _' Guess I just broke your "no meat" rule, huh?'_

Noctis gave Mogan a suspicious look, so Mogan shoved a few more bites in her mouth for good measures. She stood up and stretched.

" Great job, Ignis!" Mogan told him, Ignis grinning at her.

" Glad you liked it," Ignis told her, as Mogan began walking toward the tent, a glass of water in her hand.

" Man, I'm beat, though, I think I'm gonna go to bed early, you guys take your time." Mogan quickly crawled into the tent, careful not to splash the cup of water in her hands.

Once she got inside, she was grateful to find an exit out the back of the tent as well as the front. Climbing through the back, she sneaked over the edge of the rock and spit out the meat over the side, drinking the glass of water and spitting it out as well. Mogan breathed a sigh of relief.

" Man, that was gross..." She mumbled to herself, climbing back into the tent with the now empty glass. Prompto was sitting in there already once she got inside, giving her an odd look.

" You know, you could have told us you were a vegetarian." He told her, Mogan's stomach growing as if on cue. Prompto sighed as he tossed her an apple.

" H-how did you...?" Mogan looked at him in surprise as she caught the apple. How did he know?

" I could tell, you looked pretty sick when you saw the meat." He told her. " I have a few friends that are Vegans, they have the same look on their faces when they see meat." Mogan looked at the apple he gave her.

" Thanks." She told him before quickly taking a bite out of it, glad for the food to ease her hunger.

" Did you tell the others?" Mogan asked, Prompto shaking his head.

" I wasn't sure if you would be okay with that. So, why didn't you tell us?" Prompto asked as Mogan got in her sleeping bag and looking at the ceiling of the tent.

" Dunno..." She mused. " Guess it's because I wanted to impress you guys, didn't want to waste food, and wanted to try Ignis's cooking." She told him, as she begun to yawn.

" I'll see you in the morning, Prompto." She told him, as she turned her back to him and began to doze off. Prompto looked at her in confusion.

" ...Impress us?" He mumbled just as the rest of the boys came into the tent.

" What'd you say, Prompto?" Gladio asked, Ignis setting down his glasses as he and Noctis got into their sleeping bags. Prompto gave Mogan one last look before getting into his own sleeping bag.

" Nothing." He told Gladio, getting into his own sleeping bag. Gladio got into his own as well. Prompto turned off the lantern in the tent.

" Goodnight guys!" He told them before falling into a deep sleep.

 ** _Review, Favorite and Follow if you want me to continue this! ~TASOO_**


	7. The First Spell

_**TASOO: Chapter 7, I know you guys are here reading this, please review and make that review count reach 10!  
**_

 _" You abandoned us! How could you?!"_

 _" Shut up!"_

 _" The Moogles, the essence of all magic in the world."_

 _" What do you know, you don't know anything at all about us!"_

 _" Who do you think you are, calling me short!"_

 _" MOGAN!"_

 _" FATHER! MOTHER!"_

 _" MOGRICK!"_

 _" Run, my child. For what has to come, may be the very destruction of our species."_

 _" T-the empire...?"_

* * *

" Hey, Mogan. Wake up!" Mogan snapped her eyes open to see Gladio shaking her shoulder. She was laying down outside in her sleeping bag. Had she overslept?

" Rise and shine, sleepy head." Prompto smiled next to her as Noctis sighed, Mogan's sleeping bag disappearing in a bunch of blue sparkles, Mogan knew as magic energy. Noctis had taken away her sleeping bag and put it back in his arsenal.

" Hey!" She got back to her feet, straightening her skirt with a huff. She gave Noctis a look.

" You might as well give me my brush if your gonna take away my sleeping bag Kupo." She told him, Noctis saying nothing. He just did what Mogan told him to do, and summoned a rather light red brush and handed it to her.

" Did you guys already pick everything up?" Mogan asked them as she brushed her hair, looking at the now empty campground. Ignis nodded.

" We decided to wait until the last minute until waking you up. Are you hungry for some breakfast? I made bacon and toast." Mogan sweatdropped at the mention of bacon.

" Nah, just the toast is fine." She told him, Ignis giving Noctis a look as he nodded, summoning a piece of toast and giving it to her.

" Jeeze, what can't you keep up there?" Mogan asked as she brushed the magic energy off the toast. Noctis gave Mogan an annoyed look.

" Don't think I'm a toaster, kid. Ignis made that, not me. I just put it away like I do with my swords. I usually don't like packing food away, though, it feels weird." Noctis began walking away from the rock. " You can walk and eat, can't you?" Mogan nodded as she hurried along with the boys, nibbling on her toast.

" Of course I can!" She said between chews. " So, how does it feel weird?" Noctis shrugged.

" I feel kinda sluggish... that's why we usually leave all the food in the car and Ignis decides what he wants to cook and we take the necessary ingredients."

It wasn't a long while of walking before they arrived at the outpost.

" This must be the outpost Cid mentioned," Ignis said just as they neared the gate.

" It looks like a hub for hunters," Gladio told them. Mogan grinned.

" Well, were hunters so let's go, Kupo!" Mogan told them happily as she flew a bit ahead of the group. Prompto nodded.

" Maybe they know something." He thought aloud just as they entered a small shack. Inside was a lady that looked around the age of 20.

" Your highness." She said as she bowed. " I'm glad you're safe." Gladio grinned as he crossed his arms.

" Monica! Where're all the others?" Gladio asked, Mogan allowing a look of confusion to trace her face. Others?

" Most of the Crownsgaurd didn't make it. It was all we could do to escort Lady Iris out of the city. Dustin is with her as we speak, seeing her the rest of the way to Lestallum." Monica explained. Mogan's face changing into realization. So this was the women who helped Gladio's sister!

" I owe you guys big time," Gladio told them, Monica smiling a little as she nodded.

" Head for the royal tomb." She told them. " The Marshall awaits." They all nodded before walking past her, and outside the shed. Many murmurs were heard from the random people around them.

" Hey, how's about we go huntin' later?"

" Did you hear about the Marshall? They say he's here!"

" Can't keep up with this guy." Gladio sighed as they climbed the mountain, the voices dying away.

" First the Crown City, then Hammerhead, then the Royal Tomb?" Prompto sighed.

" His nickname should have been 'Cor the Restless'." Ignis tuned in.

" Somehow not as catchy as 'Cor the Immortal'." Gladio sighed.

" Is he really that strong?" Mogan asked, Prompto nodding.

" Making it out of Insomnia only adds to his legend," Prompto told her. Noctis sighed.

" Well, fortune favor's the bold." He told him.

" Uhhh, guys?" Mogan interrupted, looking at the several signs they were passing. They all said 'Keep your distance or die.', 'No trespassing.' or 'Beware.' or 'Caution.' " Should we really be going this way?"

" It's the way to the tomb, why do you ask?" Ignis asked Mogan shrugging.

" Maybe just because we're passing a bunch of signs that tell us to turn back?" As if on cue, they passed a sign that said 'Turn back.'

" We'll be fine, Mogan. Guess you never really seen us fight before, did you?" Noctis asked, Mogan shaking her head.

" What kind of weapon do you use?" Prompto asked her, Mogan nervously smiling at him.

" Uhhhh... I don't have one..." Mogan told him, the whole group stopped and looked straight at her.

" You can't fight?!" Gladio told her, putting a hand on his face. Mogan balled her fists as she walked up to him.

" Of course I can fight! I just, don't have a weapon to fight with..." She hummed as she put her arms behind her back. Noctis groaned.

" So, you're completely vulnerable?" Ignis asked, Mogan shaking her head.

" I never needed a weapon. I fight with my magic, duh." Mogan crossed her arms. " I thought I told you before I'm a high-class mage." Prompto looked at her in confusion.

" But, if you don't have a staff to channel the magic, or a flask to throw it at, how do you do it?" As if on cue two Daggerquils emerged from the top of the hill they were climbing. Mogan grinned at them.

" Watch me." She told them, her throat turning a bright red color as she flapped her wings, flying as fast as she could up to the bird.

" Hey, Kupo! Take this!" She cried, breathing as much air as she could before blowing out a burst of flames. The Daggerquil cried in pain, the other soaring right behind her, ready to dig her claws into her back when-

" Hyaaaaaaah!" Noctis yelled as he warp striked up to the bird, digging his sword in its back, much to the bird's anger.

" Don't ever think you're in this alone!" He said as he grit his teeth, Mogan surprised by the sudden words. For so long, Mogan thought he hated her or something. He treated her like she was a baby or was quite around her. But it was as if this demonstration of her powers had opened his eyes and made him realize that she wasn't a baby. She was a Moogle that could protect herself.

The reaction made her hesitate, she dropping her guard around the enemy as her flames disappeared and the charcoaled bird emerged.

" Mogan, look out!" Noctis yelled at her as the bird grabbed Mogan's neck with its talon's, Mogan's eyes widening in horror.

" KUPOOOO!" She screeched just as the daemon took her straight to the ground.

The bird pressing hard on her neck as Mogan coughed hoarsely. Crap. She was stuck. What should she do? She couldn't do anything, she was shaking, frozen in fear with nothing to look at but the devious eyes of her predator.

" Hyaaaaaaa!" Gladio yelled, slashing at the bird as it squawked annoyed before releasing Mogan. She gripped the grass in pain as she laid there, staring at the sky. She allowed Gladio to finish the bird as he walked back to her.

Mogan looked back at him to see him handing her a potion. She took it silently and smiled graciously at him before drinking the contents.

" Hey!" Noctis called as he, Ignis and Prompto approached her. Mogan getting to her feet, swooning from left to right.

" Easy..." Gladio told her, putting a hand on her shoulder to keep her from falling back down. Prompto gave her an odd look.

" You sure get hurt a lot, huh?" He asked, Mogan puffing out her cheeks in anger.

" For your information, this is the second time I've done this!" She crossed her arms, the group's eyes widening.

" SECOND TIME?!" They all burst out, Mogan swaying a little as she put a hand to her head.

" Yeah." She breathed. Even if the potion saved her life, the impact sent pains shooting up her back. 'That can't be a good sign...'

" So let me get this straight." Noctis put a hand to his forehead, as he thought. " Technically, you have never successfully beat a daemon?" Mogan put a hand to her chin before she dropped it and shook her head smiling sheepishly.

" Nope!" She replied cheerfully, the whole group groaning. Ignis looked at her.

" But you want to learn how. That's why you came along, not for the ride." Ignis told her, Mogan hesitated as she averted her gaze to the ground. She shifted her feet a little before nodding slowly.

" I didn't want to admit it, that would be like saying I'm weak." She sighed. " But I still wanted to watch you guys more, maybe that would help me learn."

" I thought you said you were a high-class mage," Noctis asked her, Mogan biting the bottom of her lip.

" Uhh... I don't necessairly have the title high class. I was just told I had the potential to be high class..." She said slowly.

" By who?" Gladio asked. Mogan didn't respond. Instead, she stuffed her hands in the pockets of her jacket. Noctis sighed.

" Look, if I want to, I can just take you back to Hammerhead but-" He put a hand to his head. " If I do that, your probably gonna go on more bounty's for money and get yourself killed. So..." He looked at her, dropping his hand. " Do you really want to learn how to fight?" Mogan nodded eagerly.

Noctis groaned. " I can't believe I'm doing this..." He put a hand on the top of her head. " Mogan, I hereby name you an official royal mage of the Crownsgaurd, do you accept?" He removed his hand as he crossed his arms. Mogan coaxed her head to the side.

" Crownsgaurd?" She asked, Ignis nodding.

" The Crownsgaurd serves the King in anyway possible. In this case, it's to ensure the throne is reclaimed." Ignis told her. Mogan adverted her gaze.

" Reclaim the throne..." She mumbled seriously. She flashed them a smirk and gave them a thumbs up. " Sounds like fun! I-Mogan Kupop accept!"

 ** _We'll be seeing Cor in the next chapter, finally huh? Also, yay! Mogan's last name is revealed, Kupop!  
Review, Favorite and Follow if you want me to continue this! ~TASOO_**


	8. The Marshal

_**TASOO: Chapter 8, Yay! School's back in session so my updating may be a bit slower, as you can see. It will take a week maximum now for each chapter. Hope you like it! Please review guys, it really helps me out a lot!  
**_

" Head up, shoulders back, and look tall," Noctis instructed Mogan puffed out her cheeks. ** _  
_**

" Do I really have to waltz in like this, I'm not royalty you are!" Mogan told him, Noctis sighing. " What about Prompto! Why is he allowed to act so laid back?"

" The Marshall has met Prompto and figured out how much of an idiot he is already," Gladio told her. " Just act on your best behavior." Mogan let the air escape her cheeks as she sighed. She noticed everyone was tense other than her, so maybe she should be too.

" Hey!" Prompto objected, but Gladio ignored him. " Just act on your best behavior." He told her, Mogan letting the air escape her cheeks as she sighed. She noticed everyone was tense other than her, so maybe she should too.

" Whose tomb is this anyway?" Mogan asked, changing the subject as she neared it. Noctis shrugged.

" Never seen it before, so who knows? Maybe it's someone really ancient." Noctis said. They all opened the doors and walked inside to see a large room with a stone man holding a sword. Mogan swallowed hard. She didn't have to meet the man to know who it was. King Regis's grave.

" Marshal." Ignis greeted the man, Mogan taking a few tempting steps back as she stood somewhat behind Gladio.

" At last, Your Highness." He told him, half annoyed. Well, he did have to wait a night longer than he should have.

" Yeah," Noctis said, his voice sharp. " Wanna tell me what I'm here for?" He asked as Cor walked over to the grave. He lifted a hand over the sword.

" The power of kings passed from the old to the new through the bonding of souls. One such soul lies before you. To claim your forebears' power is your birthright and duty as king." He explained.

" My duty as King of what?" He asked sarcastically. Mogan looked at the ground. Jeeze, this room was really putting him on edge. Gladio gave him a hard look.

" Now is not the time to question your calling," Cor told Noctis as he rolled his eyes. " A king is sworn to protect his people."

" And yet he chose to protect only one prince." He said through gritted teeth. " Was that his calling? Forsake the masses to spare his own son?"

" How long will you remain the protected? The king entrusted the role of protector to you." Cor snapped at him as he walked toward him. Noctis looked at the ground hard as Mogan bit the bottom of her lip. She needed to get out of here, the tension in the room was too heavy to breathe.

" Entrusted it to me?" He asked in disbelief. Mogan's heart gave a painful thud. " Then why didn't he tell me that?" He drew in a sharp breath. " Why did he stand there smiling as I left? Why-!" He yelled, slamming his hand on the side of the grave. He sighed as he slammed his other hand there, blinking away his tears.

" Why did he lie to me?" He asked slowly as tears streamed down his face. Cor sighed as he walked back toward the grave.

" That day, he didn't want you to remember him as the king." He explained. " In what time you had left, he wanted to be your father." Noctis sobbed as the tears grew on. " He always had faith in you, that when the time came, you would ascend for the sake of your people."

" Guess he left me no choice," Noctis told him as he dropped his hands from the grave and wiped away his tears. He put his hand

He put his hand to the sword as it lifted in the air, a bright blue light lighting up the room. Mogan squinted her eyes at it, watching as the sword raised high, everyone taking a few steps back. The sword shot down and plunged into Noctis, Noctis taking a step back in surprise as the sword danced around him.

" The power of kings goes with you, Your Majesty," Cor said as the magic faded away, the sword fading away with it. " That's not the only power your forebears left for you. Your journey's just begun. Another tomb lies close by. I suggest you head there next." Cor told Noctis. " There are tombs scattered around the land, all are on dangerous ground." He explained.

" Um... Marshall, sir...?" Mogan squeaked as she stepped forward. Mogan could see Ignis facepalm behind her. Apparently, that wasn't the right way to approach him... The Marshall raised an eyebrow.

" What do you mean by 'dangerous ground'? What's so dangerous about it?" She asked. Cor looking at Noctis.

" Who is this?" He asked him, Noctis sighing.

" Her name's Mogan. She'll be-uh... traveling with us for a while." Cor nodded before looking back at Mogan.

" This tomb here is the only tomb that is safe to enter." He explained. The rest are located deep within dungeons lurking with Daemons." Mogan's breath hitched. Daemons?! Cor could see the fear in her eyes.

" You're not afraid, are you?" He asked her, Mogan shaking her head as she forced a smile. Sweat formed on her forehead.

" Me? Afraid? No sir not at all I would never be scared in a situation like that. In fact, I laugh in the face of Daemons. Hahahaha!" She laughed halfheartedly as Prompto sighed, grabbing her hand and leading her out of the tomb.

" Let's... go get you some fresh air." He told her warily as Mogan nodded slowly, allowing him to lead her out. Cor watched as the two left, Gladio and Ignis following behind.

" What was that about?" Cor asked Noctis as he sighed.

" Uh, Cor? Think you could do me a favor?" He asked him, Cor looking at him. " Go easy on her." Cor nodded, seeming to understand as the two walked outside the tomb.

" No, really guys. I'm fine." Mogan told the three boys as the two approached her. No need to worry. I just get freaked out a little when I meet someone as high as-" Mogan gulped just as she saw the high commander who raised an eyebrow at her. He said nothing, he just looked back at the group.

" I decided I will be going with you for the time being. Not only to help but to get a measure of your strength." He gave Mogan a look. " All of your strength." Mogan gulped as she got to her feet. Only one word went through her mind.

Crap.

 **Review, _Favorite and Follow if you want me to continue this! ~TASOO_**


	9. The Test

_**TASOO: Chapter 9, Let's go!  
**_

" So, just how many of these powers are out there?" Noctis asked as they began to exit the tomb.

" There are thirteen known royal arms, each enshrined at a royal tomb. Though, we know the location of only a few. I've enlisted the help of the hunters. They comb the land in search of the lost tombs." Cor answered.

" Where's the one nearby you mentioned?" Noctis asked as he sighed.

" Keycatrich Trench, We know there to be a crypt deep inside the tunnels." He explained. Mogan's eyes widening.

" D-deep inside the tunnels... Sir? As in a-a dungeon?" She asked, Cor nodding. Mogan whimpered as she hugged Gladio's arm. Gladio raised an eyebrow at her.

" L-last time I saw a deamon, well..." She whispered to Gladio, shuffling uneasily as she glanced at her leg. " Dungeons are like Labrinth's, a scary, dark, maze that's crawling with monsters!" Gladio sighed as they neared the gate.

" You chose to come with us, knowing we fight daemons all the time. Better get used to it." He told her, Mogan nodding slowly as she let go of his arm. Gladio was right, she couldn't worry about what happened in the past, the future will be different!

" Right." She told him as she nodded, Mogan walking up toward Prompto and smiled at him.

Right outside the gate, a Sabertusk walked out. Mogan's eyes widened as she leaped in front of the group, snapping her fingers as the dog ignited into flames. Mogan smiled, surely the Marshall was proud of her for protecting them. Mogan looked back and flashed them a thumbs up, only for the dog to emerge from the flames and lunge toward her. Mogan whipped her head back, her eyes widening when a blast was sounded, the dog falling limp and fading away. Mogan looked back only to see Prompto, lowering his gun.

" You alright, Mogan?" Noctis asked her, Mogan nodding as her heartbeat steadied. Cor frowned.

" Let us continue." He told them slowly as if processing his words. Mogan followed, bringing up the rear as Noctis and Cor pressed ahead. She walked beside Prompto.

" Thanks." She told him with a smile. Prompto smiled back.

" Don't mention it!" He told her.

" Long years ago, we waged a fierce battle here against the empire." Cor began as they reached the bottom of the hill, taking a right turn toward the dungeon. " It all went to ruin, and after that, the empire moved in like it owned the place." He told them.

It wasn't long before they neared the entrance to the dungeon. However, something was blocking their path. Or rather, someone.

" I don't like the look of those numbers," Gladio announced as he looked at the sign that said level 32 Garulessa. Mogan sweatdropped.

" Yeaaaaaah... guys? I'm a level 12..." She told them, panic striking her voice. That monster was 20 levels above her. One hit, and she was dead.

" Number's alone don't decide a battle. What you lack in numbers, you make up for in tactics." Cor explained, Noctis warp-striking to a pillar. He hung there for a minute before warp-striking down to the Garulessa, digging his sword into its back. The fight was on. The beast kicked up, Noctis losing his grip on his sword as he fell, the beast stabbing him in the chest with his horns.

" Shit!" Noctis cursed as he fell to the ground, groaning at the bloody gash. Mogan gasped, running up to him and crushing a potion bottle with her hands.

" Be more careful Kupo!" She told him sternly as got up and summoned his sword back into his hand.

" Yeah yeah..." He sighed, as he looked back at the beast. " It's tough... Mogan, stay out of this one." He ordered, Mogan's eyes widening.

" B-but I can't just sit back and watch!" Mogan argued, putting a clenched fist up to her heart. " I'm a valid member of the team, you said so!" Noctis looked back at her angerly.

" Just do as your told." He told her, Mogan crossing her arms with a huff as she puffed out her cheeks.

" You always do that." Noctis sighed as he watched the others fight. It was always hit and heal, the Marshal being an exception, only hitting it occasionally as he mostly watched Ignis, Gladio and Prompto fight. Mogan let her annoyed look drop as she looked at him curiously.

" What do you mean?" She asked. Noctis pointed at her face.

" Puff out your cheeks like that. You do it when you get annoyed or stubborn." He told him. Mogan coaxed her head to the side.

" Puff out my cheeks? I do that?" She asked, Noctis just sighed.

" Yes." He said like she was a toddler. " It also means whatever I'm gonna tell you to do, you're not gonna listen. You're too cooped up in your own world and you'll just do whatever you think is best." He turned from her. " Whatever. Do what you want, just don't get killed." He told her, Mogan nodding firmly.

Noctis warp-striked back into battle, dealing a hit before warp striking away and back to the enemy over and over, Mogan watching from a distance. She quickly took out a brown leather book and flipped through the pages. The book had a golden firecrest on the front.

" C'mon papa... I know you bookmarked it here somewhere..." She whispered to herself. She finally found the spell.

" Okay then! Step one," She cast a wary look at the boys. " Drink an ether, I'm gonna need it." She uncapped the bottle downing the item. " Step two... summon a flame. Easy as pie..." She mumbled as she snapped her fingers, her right hand igniting into flames.

" Here's where the hard part comes in..." She said to herself. She glanced out to the sun. It was already going down. They needed to go into the dungeon and fast, at least before daemons start lurking outside.

" Step 3... consume the flames..." She swallowed hard. Were flames really edible? " Only one way to find out... Bottoms up, Kupo." She told herself, biting at the flames. She swallowed hard, a grin on her face.

" Let's do this." She whispered to herself as the ran toward the beast. She yelled out as she closed her eyes hard, allowing her now tiny red wings to flap as she flew above the beast. She dropped down on top of one of its horns and wrapped her arms around it.

" Super awesome fire death hug!" She squeaked as the beast roared, its whole body igniting into flames. She shot a look to the rest of the group, all of them dumbfounded.

" Don't just stand there! I can't kill this thing on my own!" She yelled at them, Noctis blinked before grabbing his sword and nodding toward Gladio. Gladio nodded back as the two charged at the beast, grabbing their swords and sticking slashing at it as fast as they could, Mogan hanging on for her life. If she were to let go, all the flames would disappear. She didn't have enough MP to cast another.

" HYAAAAAAGH!" Noctis and Gladio yelled, Prompto and Ignis shooting daggers and bullets from a distance. Mogan yelped as the beast shifted.

" Going down!" Mogan called out as she let go, the flames around the beast disappearing she yelled out, closing her eyes as someone caught her.

" I got you!" Prompto's voice ringed in her eyes as Mogan opened her eyes to see him set her down. She mumbled thanks as the rest of the group joined in.

" That was awesome, Mogan!" One said Mogan couldn't make out who. Why couldn't she?

" Yeah, Where'd you learn to do something like that?" Another asked. Mogan was shocked, but somehow she couldn't find the energy to widen her eyes. Something was wrong. Her gaze was blurring, her whole body was swaying, as someone grabbing her arms, Mogan knowing it was Prompto.

Ohhhhhh right... That spells takes up a lot of MP, more than Mogan even has. Which means, instant MP drain.

" MOGAN!"

* * *

" Whoa, easy your okay." Prompto put a hand on her shoulder as Mogan woke up, gasping for air. Mogan didn't say anything but instead looked at the crushed ether bottles on the ground. About five were used... jeez did it really take that much to wake her up?

" That spell was too high leveled for you." Ignis sighed. " What were you thinking?" Mogan sighed.

" I was thinking I could be helpful for a change." She told him, casting a glare. " I hate getting hurt all the time."

" Getting hurt is better than passing out. That was reckless and dangerous." Cor told her. " Know where you are in experience, and serve as an aid rather than pure offense." Mogan coaxed her head to the side at the Marshall.

" A-aid... Sir...?" She asked hesitantly, Cor nodding.

" From now on you are to aid the boys until I say otherwise, stay behind them and only attack when necessary. You can help with potions and Pheonix downs when needed." Mogan's eyes widened as she stumbled to her feet, looking the Marshall right in the eye.

" B-But I'm not a healer! I'm a fighter! And if I'm ever gonna learn, then I have to do it now!" She argued.

" Would you rather be dead?!" He snapped back. Mogan fell silent as she looked at the ground. " Don't think I haven't heard your footsteps, your right left foot is made out of metal, is it not? You're slouching as well, you must have injured your back, as well as the fact that a dog nearly beheaded you! And don't get me started on this whole calamity." Everyone was silent, their eyes boring into her. Mogan's ears grew hot with embarrassment.

" It's not my fault I'm so weak..." She whispered to herself. Cor's face relaxed a bit as he turned away from her.

" You are to act as an aid until I say otherwise. Do I make myself clear?" Mogan bit the bottom of her lip.

" Yes, sir..." She told him quietly, placing her arms behind her back as Cor turned, walking forward.

" Then let us be off." He announced, the boys following him. Mogan stared hard at the ground in annoyance as her cheeks turned beet red. When they arrived at the dungeon, Cor turned and looked at them.

" Here is where we go our separate ways," Cor told them as he rummaged through his pocket. " Take this key. It unlocks the doors to the other tombs. Seek them out and lay claim to the power they hold you'll need it." Mogan looked at the skull-shaped key and frowned.

" And what will you do?" Noctis asked.

" Keep an eye on the Niff's. Find out what they're up to. But you should focus on your own task." Cor told him as he turned to walk away. Mogan looked up at him and reached out a hand toward him.

" Wait!" She called out. The Marshal froze, Mogan searching for her words.

" D-didn't you say you were gonna grade us? How are you gonna find out how good we did down here?" She asked, the Marshal raising an eyebrow at her.

" You are correct that the grading period was supposed to end when we were to exit the dungeon." He crossed his arms and looked down at her. " That's why I already called someone to grade you and report back on your skills." Mogan coaxed her head to the side.

" Really?" She asked. " Who?" Cor smiled at her.

" He looks a lot like you, however, your behavior is quite different from his." Mogan's eyes widened as a boy around the age of nineteen approached the group.

" No way..." Mogan breathed. For the longest time, she tried to track him down. And now here he was, an extremely tall boy with shaggy red hair the color of her pom pom, sharp green eyes and dark purple wings that were bigger than the average Moogle. The boy smirked down at her tapping his battle ax against his shoulder.

" Why hello, _little sister_."

 **Review, _Favorite and Follow if you want me to continue this! ~TASOO_**


	10. The Past

_**TASOO: Thank you guys so much for 1,000 views! You guys are the best! I'm so sorry for the long wait, I was grounded XD  
**_

Mogan yelped as she shined her glowing right fist at a dark corner. Gladio rolled his eyes.

" Grow up." He sighed, Mogan giving him a weak smile. She was pale and shaking, hugging Gladio's right arm with her left.

" My little sister's always like this, never mind her she'll get used to it." Mogrick lazily cupped his hands behind his head as he walked. He seemed to be the only one not on edge...

" Hey, Mogan?" Mogan looked over to Prompto who approached her and Gladio. He jabbed his thumb in Mogrick's direction.

" What's the story with this guy? As much as I'm sure you love hugging Gladio, don't you feel a little more protected around him?" Gladio glared at Prompto, Prompto throwing his hands in front of him in defense.

" Not that their's anything wrong with that! Don't get me wrong, big guy. But I just thought she would be catching up with Mogrick, not you know... staying as far away from him as possible." Noctis and Ignis glanced back at the three, hearing in on the conversation as well.

Mogan averted her gaze as she bit the bottom of her lip. " Like I would ever consider that man my brother." She hissed under her breath. Prompto looked at her oddly.

Mogrick stopped and turned around, putting a hand to his heart. " Do you really think that way about me?" He blinked like a puppy, sarcasm in his words. After a few seconds, he laughed and turned back around, continuing to walk.

" You left us, and never returned my letters I sent out." Mogan huffed crossing her arms. Mogrick waved lazily back at her.

" Those lousy things?" He laughed. " Like I have time for something like that, honestly who do you think I am?" Mogan frowned as Mogrick looked back a little shaken. " Wait, don't answer that," Mogan smirked.

" I understand if you don't want to talk about your past..." Noctis began, Mogan looking at him. " But some explanation would be nice." Mogan sighed.

" No, it's cool. You guys deserve to know." She said, grabbing Noctis's collar of his shirt and pulling him down to her height. " But listen, that guy can't be trusted I mean it. Watch your back." Mogan hissed, Noctis nodding seriously. She released the boy and sighed.

" Well, I guess I should start from the beginning... back in my village." Mogan began, Mogrick looking back.

" Our village." He corrected, Mogan sighing heavily as she put a hand to her forehead.

" Fine. Our village." She put a hand on her hip and sighed.

* * *

 _It all began in our village. As you can see, Mogrick and I are sort of... different. Moogles don't tend to go near humans, so they take refuge in a secret village. However, when my dad fell in love with a human, he was exiled. Soon, they came to an agreement that he could return, but only he and the children could come. My mom was not allowed to come near the village, nor know its secret location. Because of this, every week Mogrick and I would switch houses. One week, we would go and live in the city. The other week we would go and live in the village._

A Moogle spit out his toothpick and grabbed Mogan's shirt collar, pushing her to the floor. Mogan glared up at him. The moogle laughed.

" That's all you can manage huh, Kupo?" The Moogle snorted.

Let's just say I wasn't exactly the most popular Moogle there... Moogle's hated humans, and to see a half moogle, half human... well let's just say me and Mogrick were monsters, demons, we were never supposed to exist, and our existence was looked down upon.

* * *

" It must have been really hard for you, Mogan." Prompto hummed as he put an arm on her shoulder. Mogan smiled innocently at him. " I mean, you must have been really weak back then." Mogan's smile dropped. " Unable to protect yourself, all alone and lost in the point of living-"

Mogan karate chopped him on the top of his head. Prompto clutched the top of his head and whimpered. " Ow! Meanie." He huffed and crossed his arms, Mogan rolling his eyes.

" Anyway." She sighed.

* * *

 _It didn't matter if I was weak or not, I knew a fire spell for self-protection. I just... can't use it on the moogle's. No one was happy my brother and I were there, one screw up and we would probably we exiled from that village for good. I obeyed that rule pretty well. But as for my brother..._

" Where are you going, Mogrick?" Mogrick stopped cold, his hand on the nob of the door. A seven-year-old Mogan was in a pink silk nightgown, frowning at the boy who had a hatchet in his right hand, a jacket in his left.

" Uhh..." Mogrick scratched the back of his neck. " Just... grabbing some firewood... We're uh... running out..." Mogan crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks.

" I know you're doing something else, kupo." Mogan squeaked at him. Mogrick sighed as he dropped his hatched and walked over to the girl, putting a hand on her head as he took a knee to her height.

" One of these days, I'll make sure no one treats like dirt ever again, do you hear me, Mogan?" Mogan nodded, her eyes widening with curiosity.

Mogrick turned, grabbing his hatchet as he opened the door. He turned his head back to her. " Just get some rest, Mogan. Tomorrow is a new day."

 _Mogrick was a different person back then, he was normal, and cared a lot about me. However, when he saw blood or was attracted to violence..._

Mogan ran through the field like a ninja, pulling up her white dress so it wouldn't get muddy. She had followed her brother, she had to see what he was doing. The curiosity was killing her!

" Mogrick!" Mogan called out, as she ran around the village, her feet hitting the pebble-like trail. All the house's lights were out, except one. She smiled big, running over to the house as she huddled by the door.

" I know!" She whispered to herself. " When Mogrick comes back out, I'll jump at him and surprise him! It will be funny, kupo!" She smiled wickedly, but it quickly turned to a frown as she heard a scream. Her eyes widened.

It was the scream of the moogle that pushed her down earlier.

Mogan's breath hitched when she saw a figure jump out the window of the of the second story the glass shattering as it rolled on the ground. it got up and began to approach her. She wanted to move, but it was as if her legs were frozen. She was paralyzed in fear. When the figure approached her, Mogan knew it was Mogrick.

" Why hello, little sister. What could you possibly be doing this late at night?" The calmness in his voice as he clutched the bloody hatchet, the smile he wore with wide eyes of insanity. This was not her brother. This was not the boy who claimed he was getting firewood.

She allowed him to pick her up as she clutched his blood stained shirt, tears prickling her eyes. She closed them and allowed herself to drift to sleep.

She never saw the moogle that pushed her down ever again.

* * *

" You killed him, didn't you." Mogan told Mogrick as she knelt before a generator and turned it on. The lights flickered alive. "Mogrick...?" He was huddled in a corner, seeming to be mumbling something.

" Mogrick, are you okay?" Mogan approached the boy, Noctis, Prompto, Ignis and Gladio taking tempted steps back. Mogan approached the boy, putting a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head back to her as her breath hitched.

He had that look in his eyes again. Slowly, he brought out a squealing daemon. One of those goblins. He had his grip on its head.

" Look, sister. A Goblin." He laughed, putting a free hand to his forehead. " What should we do to it?" Mogan frowned, her grip tightening on his shoulder.

" Let it go." She told him. " We only attack daemons that attack us back." Mogrick frowned like a little kid. He turned back to the daemon grinning at it.

" Dearest sister." He told her. Mogan raised an eyebrow. " I wonder how much pressure I'll need to apply before the head cracks." Mogan could see the daemon's eyes widen in fear. She, however, kept a blank gaze.

" Mogrick," She ordered. " I'm not playing with you, stop." Her words, however, were on deaf ears.

" Come here Mogan," Mogrick grabbed Mogan's hand and forced it atop the head. " Crush it with me." Mogan's eyes widened.

" No, Mogrick please." She whispered at him, feeling his hand's grip tighten. Mogan's breath hitched as she closed her eyes.

" Mogrick, _stop!_ " She screamed, backing away in fear as Noctis, Gladio, Prompto and Ignis pushed him away from her. However, it was too late, the daemon's head exploded. As Mogan opened her eyes, all she could see was blood, covering herself and the gang.

" What the hell..." Noctis mumbled, shooting Mogrick a baffled look. Mogan's expression turned blank, as she approached the boy, placing her hand back on his shoulder.

" Mogrick... calm down..." She mumbled, hearing Ignis and Noctis casting fire and blizzard spells as they washed away as much blood as they could.

" Heheh..." He chuckled. " Heheheh..." His chuckles grew louder until he burst out laughing. " _HAHAHAHAHA!_ " He screamed as his laughter grew even louder.

 _We were stuck in this dark maze of a dungeon, with this guy._

 _ **Weeeeeeell... that took a bit of a dark turn... however, I hope you liked this chapter, a bit of backstory for Mogan so yay!**_

 **Review, _Favorite and Follow if you want me to continue this! ~TASOO_**


	11. The Dungeon

_**TASOO: Thank you for reviewing, following and favoriting! If you're all interested, I'm expecting one or two more chapters then we'll be out of the dungeon.  
**_

" Umm... maybe this way?" Noctis suggested, leading the group in a random direction, Mogan gripping her hair in frustration.

" We're all gonna die down here!" She complained as she wined, Prompto slinging an arm over her shoulder.

" Get over it, little sister. We'll be back in the light before you know it." Mogrick assured. It was a surprise how easy he could revert from a lunatic to a normal human. All they had to do was get him away from the blood and wait a good ten minutes. By then, he was acting like it never happened.

" Mogrick's right! No tears we'll get out of here as soon as possible!" Mogan coaxed her head to the side. Why was he looking away while he said it? Did he look... embarrassed?

" Yeah, your right." She hummed in response. Prompto glanced back at her before taking his arm off her shoulder and looking around.

" I can feel eyes on us..." He said aloud, the group tensing. Now that he said it, Mogan felt the same way. " The second we turn our backs, BAM!" He turned around, only to see a large figure as Prompto yelped, Mogan, Noctis Mogrick and Ignis turning back in surprise. It was only Gladio, thank god.

" Quit being a wuss." Gladio sighed, hitting Prompto on the side of the head. Noctis took a right, going down a random tunnel as the lights lit the way.

" Um, hello? Anyone home?" Prompto called, Mogrick rolling his eyes.

" If anyone was home, we would have either died by now or found the tomb a long time ago." He told the boy. Prompto looked around.

" Ever wonder if people like, died here?" He asked, completely ignoring Mogricks response, Mogrick sighing. However, before he could answer that, a big _bang!_ was heard near one of the doors.

" Wahh!" Mogan flew in the air behind Gladio as she wrapping her arms around his neck and closed her eyes. The group stayed silent.

" What was that?" Mogan whimpered into Gladio's ear. Gladio picked Mogan up, dropping her to the ground off his shoulders.

" Whatever it is, it's playing with us," Gladio told her. Prompto looked at the door.

" Hey wait," He stopped the group. Noctis raised an eyebrow at him.

" What?" He asked.

" Need to brace for this." He stood in front of the door that made the noise.

" Is he always this much of an idiot? Doesn't he know that the doors locked? How else could the thing ?" Mogrick asked Ignis, Ignis sighing as he straightened his glasses.

" Okay Noct, on the count of three, open the door," Prompto told him, walking over to it. " Ready? One... two..."

Noctis pulled on the door. " No good, it's locked." Prompto groaned.

" Your joking right?" He asked. Noctis just ignored him and walked away.

" Helloooo?" Noctis just ignored him.

" There's nothing else here, let us retrace our steps and see if we can find something new," Ignis told the group, the monster roaring again. Prompto looked down a small corridor.

" It came from there..." He pointed down, Mogan grabbing Noctis's arm.

" But... its so dark down there..." She whispered, Noctis giving her an odd look.

" Mogan, you're a fire mage. You could literally light this place up if you wanted to." He told her, Mogrick nodding.

" The darkness cannot touch a fire user. They are simply too bright for their own good." Mogirck told her. Mogan took a deep breath, as they begun to walk down, deeper underground.

" Right." She whispered to herself. They walked down the hill, through a door, and a long hallway only to walk up some more stairs and through another door.

" Weren't we... here before?" Prompto asked, looking around at the fairly familiar room. Mogan frowned.

" Maybe..." She thought aloud. " The doors that were once locked are now unlocked?" They gave her a baffled look.

" How could that be a possibility be true?" Ignis asked. " There's no one here to unlock them." Mogan put a hand to her chin.

" No... there isn't" She thought aloud. " But if you think about it, this corridor was on that side of the hallway we just came through." She pointed to the door they just went through.

" Which means this is a replica to the hallway we just went through. So if we pick the right doors..." Noctis's eyes widened.

" Then we could end up in the rooms that were locked back in the old hallway! As in the door that Prompto and I tried to open!" Mogan nodded, Noctis smiling.

" See? You do have a brain!" He rubbed the top of her pom pom, Mogan frowning at him at she crossed her arms.

" Hey! Don't touch my pom pom kupo!" She yelled at him, puffing out her cheeks in anger. The group just laughed, walking down the corridor. They crawled through a small space between rubble, before squeezing through some more rubble. It was easy for Mogan, Prompto, and Ignis to squeeze through, however, they practically had to pull Noctis, Mogrick, and Gladio so they could fit.

They finally appeared in another hallway. Noctis led the way, running to an opened door when it shut right in his face.

" H-hey!" He grunted, pulling on the door. However, it was left locked.

" Let's just go this way," Mogan suggested, pointing to the other direction as the group continued on, opening a door and walking through yet again another hallway. They opened a door, to what looked like a shed like room.

" Wait, you hear that?" Prompto asked the group stopping. It was the sound of flowing water. Mogan's heart skipped a beat when she realized someone turned the water off. Prompto pushed Mogan to the door.

" Uhh... ladies first, Mogan." Prompto smiled at her, Mogan giving him a baffled look.

" Are you kidding me, kupo? That's a boy's bathroom!" She crossed her arms. " You go first!"

" No way! I don't need to ruin this precious face! What if something jumps out at us?" Prompto objected. Mogan puffed out her cheeks in anger.

" So your saying I was bait?!" She burst out, Noctis sighing heavily as he pushed the two aside.

" Look, I'll go first." He told the two, Mogan and Prompto seeming satisfied. Noctis opened the door and peaked through, only to see its empty.

" Nothing." Prompto sighed in relief when he too looked in. Gladio looked around the room.

" That's weird." He said, Mogan, feeling an eerie presence like she was being watched.

So the group went through another door, into another room, only to find another door that led to a long hallway that led to another door-

" Seriously, how long is this dungeon?" Mogan her feet aching by the long walk.

" I don't know, but I have a feeling this might be it! Royal Tomb, here we come!" Prompto announced, grabbing a random door and pushing it open. Another room.

" Ughhh!" Mogan gripped her hair in frustration, Mogrick sighing as he put a hand on her shoulder.

" Wait a minute." Noctis pointed to the other side of the room, where a hole in the rubble lay. " That looks promising, let's check it out," Noctis told them, beginning to walk toward it when-

" What the hell?!" Mogrick gasped, a giant spider landing right in front of them, hundreds of daemons surrounding it. That's why the dungeon was so eerily quiet they were waiting for the perfect time to strike.

" The Arachne," Noctis announced as he summoned his sword.

 _ **I am playing the game and writing at the same time (basically I pause the game every time a character talks or does something and write it down and figure out how Mogan or Mogrick will react to it) and seeing how many times you have to fight daemons in these dungeons, I realized I should just skip all the fights and add an explanation to the end. If you would rather me include the fighting, just say so but know that if I have a bunch of random fight scenes, the story will be taking longer to finish.**_

 _ **Review, Favorite and Follow if you want me to continue this! ~TASOO**_


End file.
